


my baby, my baby

by hero_is_here



Series: frame the halves and call them brothers [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Gen, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_is_here/pseuds/hero_is_here
Summary: Eret’s arms lock around Tubbo and he can hear them murmuring words to their little brother. Tommy can’t help but think the two lock together like a puzzle, and that he will never have that ever again. His brother and everything he stood for is gone.OReret tries to be a good big sibling to the clingy duo.[title from 'i bet on losing dogs' by mitski.]
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: frame the halves and call them brothers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113689
Comments: 11
Kudos: 430





	my baby, my baby

**Author's Note:**

> oooo eret you wanna adopt tommy and tubbo so bad ooooo
> 
> anyways. pretty similar to canon except that eret and wilbur basically raised tommy, tubbo, and fundy. want to write more about this family dynamic cos i have eret and wilbur brainrot.

The notes of Chirp flows through the air as the sun melts down the horizon. It will be night soon. Tommy figures he should find a place to stay before night falls, but his body aches. Honestly, he could just sleep on the bench if he thought he wouldn’t be bothered by the various night creatures that roam.

A quick, “Tubbo!” interrupts his thoughts, as he and his best friend turn towards the sound. Tubbo practically jumps over the bench and into his older sibling’s arms. Eret’s arms lock around Tubbo and he can hear them murmuring words to their little brother. Tommy can’t help but think the two lock together like a puzzle, and that he will never have that ever again. His brother and everything he stood for is gone. His own fingernails digging into his arms drag him away from the pang of jealousy he feels.

He can make out that Tubbo and Eret are speaking, but can’t really understand anything they’re saying. He tunes out of that conversation and back into the music. He can distantly hear footsteps running down the Prime Path, then feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks up and sees the glasses clad figure themself. 

“Hey- uh,” Tommy can see the cogs turning in Eret’s head. “Hey, Tommy. Could I sit with you?”

Tommy nods and pulls his knees to his chest. He wants so desperately to tell Eret to fuck off, that he doesn’t want any kind of fucking sympathy from a traitor. But he’s so, so tired. Plus, Eret did help in the war, so is it really right to tell an ally to fuck off?

Eret carefully sits on the bench. They clasp their hands together. “Tubbo mentioned something about Dream blowing up your base,” they look back at the exposed smooth stone behind the bench. “And with L’Manberg, um, gone, I mean- oh, gods. I know you don’t exactly trust me very much, and that’s very fair. But Tubbo’s staying at my castle while L’Manberg is being rebuilt and I figured you could use a place to stay as well.”

Tommy stares at Eret. They open their mouth to spout more, but Tommy interrupts. “I thought you lost the castle? You’re not the fuckin’ king anymore, or whatever.”

“Oh. I built that place myself, Dream would have to tear it out of my cold, dead hands,” Eret cracks a smile and Tommy just looks away. Their smile falters. “I’m not saying this because of Tubbo. No matter what’s happened, you are as much my little brother as he is. Even if you don’t view me the same.”

Eret’s voice is so genuine, it nearly breaks Tommy’s heart. “Fine,” he chokes out. “I’ll live in- in your stupid castle.” It wouldn’t be a Tommy sentence without an insult. Eret stands and offers a hand to Tommy. He doesn’t take it, simply stands and takes Chirp out of its place in the jukebox. He follows Eret down the Prime Path and focuses on the slightly battered crown tied to their waist. “I thought you lost your crown.” When he saw Eret with no crown and battered knuckles with the rest of the Pogtopian army, he just figured they had lost everything.

Eret looks down at the attached crown. “Yeah, I knocked George out for it.” It’s the first thing to get a laugh, as small as it is, from Tommy. “I’m not gonna wear it, since I’m not fit anymore, but I’ll keep it. Dream can get George a new crown if he wants one so bad.”

The travel is quiet as they reach the castle. The colored banners wave from their places over the windows, and Tommy notices some are slightly singed at the ends. Most likely an effect of Dream and his lackeys invasion of the castle. They pass the throne room, where the old throne is just a pile of gold and blackstone. Tubbo meets them in the halls. 

“You actually said yes!” He grins. Tommy shrugs. “C’mon, you can stay in the room next to mine.”

Tubbo drags Tommy away from Eret, and Tommy is internally grateful. It would certainly harm his reputation, being all nice and shit to Eret. He feared he was gonna have to thank the ex-king for their hospitality.

“I told them you were gonna say no,” Tubbo muses as they pass through halls of identical doors. 

“Where the hell else am I gonna go?” Tommy huffs bitterly. Tubbo frowns and crosses his arms. 

“Guess you’re right,” he says quietly and Tommy immediately feels bad. “I’m sorry, Toms.”

Tommy swallows. “What have you got to be sorry about? You didn’t blow it up and spawn withers.”

Tubbo stops in front of a door. Tommy figures this must be the room. “I just- I feel kind of guilty. Did he think I’d be such a bad president that he destroyed it?” Tommy wants to comfort Tubbo. To tell him, ‘Wilbur was going to do this no matter what.’ But the words die on his lips. The thing is, Tommy doesn’t know what Wilbur was thinking, not truly. Tubbo coughs. “Well. At least you’ve got your dad back?”

“He’s not my dad,” Tommy responds quickly. His ears turn red. “I mean- I guess he is. But can you call a man you haven’t seen in ten years your dad?” 

Tubbo shrugs. “I wouldn’t know. I don’t even have a dad!”

Tubbo and Tommy both crack up. Tommy sighs. “I’m going to pass out, I am so tired.”

“God. Me, too.”

“Goodnight, Tubbs.”

“Goodnight, Toms.”

Despite them splitting off, and Tommy vividly remembering falling asleep on top of the bed, not bothering to take off his shoes or to get under the blankets, Tommy at some point winds up in Tubbo’s room. He holds his friend as the boy sobs into his shoulder. Tommy sets his chin atop Tubbo’s head. He wants to cry himself, but he has to be strong for his best friend. He can’t show that L’Manberg being gone hurts, that Technoblade’s betrayal hurts, that Wilbur’s death hurts. 

Over the next few days, Tommy stays in Tubbo’s room and holds his friend when he has nightmares. Phil helps Tommy rebuild his old base, and Tommy figures it’s some kind of “family bonding.” He doesn’t mention it to Eret when he moves back into his base, but does make new banners for the ex-king before he leaves, as a thank you gift. 

In just a few months, L’Manberg, or New L’Manberg, whatever the hell they called it, was gone again. Tommy and Tubbo have to watch, helpless, as Techno and Phil, his father, destroy the country. A country Tommy and Ghostbur, Phil’s own children, put so much work into. Tommy and Tubbo are quiet as Eret sits on their knees next to them. 

“It’s been a long day,” the king says to the boys. 

“Understatement of the year,” Tubbo whispers. Tommy stays silent. He knows for sure if he says anything, he will cry. He refuses to cry in front of all these people. “Barely anyone even helped.”

Eret puts a hand on Tubbo’s shoulders. “Are you going to stay in the castle?”

“I-I guess. I have nothing,” Tubbo arms wrap around himself. 

“Tommy, I know your base is safe, but you are welcome to stay anytime you need.” Eret sighs and looks over the damage. “You boys don’t deserve this. You never did.”

Tommy looks up at the obsidian grid above the giant crater that was once his home. He chokes on a sob. Tubbo looks at him, concern on his face. Tommy realizes this must be the first time Tubbo’s seen him cry since they were young.

“It’s all gone,” he whispers, voice breaking. Tubbo wraps his arms around his best friend and Tommy doesn’t even try to wipe away the tears. The boys say nothing as a red cloak is placed on their shoulders. After a few moments of silent sobs, they follow Eret to the castle. 

Eret stops the boys before they walk off to their rooms. “What I said before- it’s true. You don’t deserve this. You didn’t deserve to fight in three separate wars, didn’t deserve the exile, Dream’s manipulation. I- You boys can stay here. As long as you need.”

Tommy's throat goes dry. He can’t help but think of how much he missed Eret over the last few years since the Final Control Room. Of course, most of that time he was spent with Wilbur poisoning his mind about Eret, while Fundy and Tubbo were able to forgive them. But Wilbur rarely ever had the thought to apologize to Tommy for everything he’d been put through. Tommy is silent as he hugs Eret, and feels their arms wrap around him. He remembers watching Tubbo hug his older sibling and the jealousy he felt, how locked in together perfectly. As Tubbo joins the hug, Tommy feels like, maybe this is them locked in together perfectly. A three person puzzle piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: hero-is-here  
> Twitter: heroishere0
> 
> leave a comment if you'd like, they always make me happy. also, check out my other stories. thank you for reading!


End file.
